


[podfic] Chicken Soup and Cuddles by dracoismytrashson (JGogoboots)

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort Food, Fluff, Harry has a cold, Harry's Birthday, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Harry Potter is laid up in bed with a nasty cold on his 25th birthday, Draco comes to take care of him, and banter and fluffy cuddles abound.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	[podfic] Chicken Soup and Cuddles by dracoismytrashson (JGogoboots)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chicken Soup and Cuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415779) by [dracoismytrashson (JGogoboots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/pseuds/dracoismytrashson). 



> Thanks so much to dracoismytrashson (JGogoboots) for permission to create this podfic!

#### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:55 
  * **File type:** MP3 (8.2 MB)



#### Hosting




  


  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/chicken-soup-and-cuddles-by-dracoismytrashson-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** _Chicken Soup and Cuddles_
  * **Author:** dracoismytrashson (JGogoboots) 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** unsplash 



**Author's Note:**

> Audio note: I mistakenly used the word _delicious_ instead of _delicate_ but decided to leave it in since it seemed to still fit.
> 
> Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed this, please [leave dracoismytrashson a comment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415779/comments/new).
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
